


Distraction

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A one shot inspired by my wonderful friend and wife @pavusprince's amazing artwork! Solana belongs to her.
Relationships: Female Trevelyan & kid!inquisitor, Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), female trevelyan/knight captain rylen
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Distraction

“So you’re a really good spell writer aren’t you?” Solana asked, completely ignoring the open book that sat on Maxiana’s lap. The book she was supposed to be paying attention to for today’s lesson.

“I suppose I am,” Maxiana sighed. “Now, focus. What defensive spells work best against storm magic?”

“Ehhhhhh, dispel?” The young mage guessed, her fingers absently twisting at her blonde curls.

“Yes!” Maxiana congratulated.

They sat on a bench along Skyhold’s inner walls near the training grounds. Solana liked this spot best because she could see her Papa as he worked with the soldiers. Whenever she could manage it, she would look away from her studies to watch, taking note of everything the soldiers were being taught.

Metal hit on metal as she snuck a glance over at Cullen, who was showing a new recruit a blocking technique. In her head, she performed the block several times before her attention was drawn back to her studies.

“Solana, if this spot is going to be distracting, we will have to continue our studies elsewhere,” Maxiana warned. But just then, Solana watched Knight-Captain Rylen join her Papa and she knew it would be only too easy to trick the Enchanter into calling it a day. Rylen had been gone for several months and she was much too aware of the infatuation they had with one another.

Once Rylen greeted Cullen, he took his spot next to the Commander. His eyes followed along the field of soldiers before he settled on Maxiana. Solana smirked, this was going to be _way_ too easy.

“Knight-Captain Rylen is looking at you,” Solana informed Maxiana, suppressing a giggle when her teachers face instantly turned a bright pink.

Maxiana pushed her black hair back to hook it onto her ear before trying to gain her composure. “Solana we really must get back to your studies.”

“He’s still looking at you,” the young mage said with a slightly smug attitude.

Maxiana closed her eyes for a moment before looking out onto the training yard. Maker, Rylen was looking at her and her cheeks deepened to a red. Their eyes locked, and Rylen smiled at her before playfully hitting Cullen on the arm and pointing in their direction.

As he walked toward them, Maxiana was completely hypnotized by the Knight-Captain, her eyes never leaving him.

“Good afternoon little lass, how are your studies with your beautiful Enchanter Maxiana going?”

“They’d be going better if she was paying attention,” Maxiana said, finally turning her gaze away from Rylen to give Solana an all-knowing look who returned it with a pout.

“Don’t worry Herald, I didn’t do a good job paying attention in school either but I still turned out all right,” Rylen offered, his eyes never leaving Maxiana.

She looked back at him, as if to challenge him, but he only smirked and winked. She felt incredibly warm all the sudden and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. A blond mess of curls was suddenly running away from her and she thought she heard the young mage say something but she forgot how to comprehend speech all of the sudden.

Rylen took a seat next to her and reached over to the book she was holding, “what is it that you’re studying today?”

Maxiana cleared her throat, barely able to say anything, feeling his hand resting on the book that sat on top of her lap. “Uh, defensive spells.”

“Ah, something I actually know about. Gotta be ready for those when you’re a Templar.”

“R-right,” she stumbled, slightly panicking as he leaned in closer to her. Her eyes shifted to the side and she could feel her breathing becoming heavy as she stole a glance at him. His face was dotted with freckles and his skin was tanned. She had heard that he was on the west side of Thedas for some time, she wondered if that’s why or if it was always like that. She followed the line of the tattoo on his nose before her heart dropped when she noticed his lips. Maker, she wanted to kiss those lips.

“What’s your go-to defensive spell?” He asked her, taking his helmet off and running his hand through his hair.

“Uh,” Maxiana couldn’t think. His deep brown hair had the perfect wave and curl and Maker, oh Maker, she wanted to run her fingers through it.

He bumped her shoulder with his own and she thought perhaps hers may have caught on fire. “I don’t think it’s a good sign that it’s taking you so long to figure out what defensive spell you use, lass. Makes me think that you’d be easy to take down in battle,” he said with a chuckle.

“Static Cage,” she said with confidence, offended by the accusation against her. “Perhaps we should spar some time. I might surprise you.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that,” he said, leaning back towards her once more.

His lips were so close to hers now as they faced each other. Just a few inches, she could close the gap and they’d be pressed together. Maker, she thought she might be breaking out into a sweat she felt so warm now. His finger brushed the underneath of her chin and she was sure her heart stopped for a moment.

“Tell me lass, did you leave a very lucky person waiting for you to return to Ostwick when this is all over?” He asked her, his eyes falling to her lips for the tiniest second before returning to her periwinkle eyes.

“No,” she breathed as he moved even closer to her, the book on her lap falling to the ground.

“Would it be ok if I kissed you right now?” He asked her in a whisper.

Words escaped her. No matter how hard she tried the one word she wanted to say so badly, it would not come out. Her mouth hung open as she tried to get her mouth to work before giving up and giving him a small nod instead.

“Thank the Maker,” he said before he pressed his lips against hers deeply. It felt like an eternity passed as they sat there. His hand reached up further to cup her face and he moved just enough to catch her bottom lip between his own before breaking apart.

Maxiana’s eyes were still shut and she wasn’t even sure she was on Thedas anymore. “You, uh, you don’t waste any time do you?”

Rylen chuckled lightly. “Normally I wouldn’t have been quite so forward but the truth is,” he began, stopping to run his hands through his hair once more. He turned his body to face her and grabbed both of her hands into his. “We’ve been staring at each other for some time and after getting sent to The Western Approach and being stuck there for so long… Maxiana you were all I could think about. All I wanted to do was come back here to you.”

“Oh Maker,” she whispered, squeezing his hands. “I’ve missed you so much too.”

“That’s the sweetest thing I have ever heard,” he said with a smile before leaning back in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
